Ryuusei no Gohan
by Ultimate Black Ace
Summary: After his losses at the Cell Games, Gohan has sworn of fighting and his Saiyan powers. He has sworn off his father's legacy, protecter of the Earth. But when the arrival of the alien fugitive Omega-xis and his pursuers threatens his home planet, Gohan has no choice but to bear the mantle once more. And to take up a new one, the name of Megaman.


Disclaimer. I own nothing but the idea of this crossover. I do not own Akira Toriyama's Dragonball series, nor Capcom's Megaman franchise. I am simply a big fan of both who was inspired by the original stories.

Two massive energy waves clash between a tall humanoid bug, monstrous in appearance covered in a poisonous green with two large black wings and a young boy with the use of only one arm. The boys wears a tattered purple gi and has golden hair spiked upwards but for one bang hanging in front of his face.

Behind the bug are five warriors blasting the creature with their own smaller beams of energy, only to be blown away time and time again by the bug's golden aura. In an instant a short man with spiked golden hair in the shape of a flame flies in close and blasts the bug with a massive sphere of energy of his own, staggering it. Suddenly the boy's attack surges, overwhelming the bug's completely and encompassing the battlefield. When the light fades the boy's hair turns black and he collapses with tears in his eyes.

In the void of space a doglike creature made out of green energy with blue armor and red eyes flies towards Earth, pursued by nine other glowing lights. As he pierces through a cloud orange paths can be seen crisscrossing the skies, too small to have been seen from space.

The boy sits near the ocean on a dock, staring up at the stars. In the stars he sees faces of a bald man with six dots on his forehead and no nose, another man covered in scars with wild hair, a small clown-like figure, and a bald man with three eyes. Finally three images appear, the short man with black hair shaped like a flame clad in a form fitting blue jumpsuit, a tall green man in a turban, and a smiling man in a orange gi with a blue undershirt with black hair spiked in every direction like a compass.

From a distance a pregnant woman with black hair, watches the boy alongside a blue haired woman. Both women have puffy red eyes.

As the dog like alien descends the boy suddenly jumps up, flying above the orange paths towards him. As he flies over one of the paths his shadow has hair spiked up with the single bang in front once more. Right before they collide the boy smiles and the creature surges with light, enveloping the boy.

A girl with pink hair and green eyes wearing a pink sweatshirt and light blue shorts picks up a yellow guitar and begins to strum it before looking at what appears to be a blue lyre with a face as well as pink heart and flames. The lyre also surges with light enveloping the girl.

The boy walks on a city street towards a school building where three other children greet him by the gate, a girl in a blue skirt with blond hair shaped into two massive drills, flanked by two boys. The boy on her left is massive, wearing a brown and yellow shirt with an image of a fork and knife on it, and has blue hair covered by an orange hat. The boy on her right is short with glasses and brown hair and is wearing a light green shirt and tie as well as darker green pants.

The lights, which were chasing the creature before, land in the middle of a city. The shadows of different creature emerge from each one. A skeleton, crab, large scale and bipedal wolf. A lamia, an armored Minotaur with flames bursting out of each arm, and tall lanky man with wings. From the final light emerge the shadows of two boys who would be identical if not for having different enlarged arms.

From the light where the boy and alien vanished emerges the young boy, now clad in blue and wearing armor resembling that of the creature, whose head is in place of his left arm, Megaman.

From the light that enveloped the girl and lyre emerges a similar looking blond girl now in a pink skirt with a pink helmet and boots carrying a blue guitar with a microphone, Harp Note.

Megaman races across the orange paths overlooking a large compound. Looking out the window is a large man with spiky hair framing his face. He looks at a crest on the boy's armor, one shaped like a shooting star, and smiles sadly. Following Megaman from the ground are several police cars, the one in the front having a man leaning out. The man is tall, lanky, and wearing a trench coat. He has a face covered in stubble and with black hair.

Both Megaman and Harp Note vanish only to reappear in the city facing the shadowed creatures. Both sides charge, aside from three. The man with wings raises his hands reverently as a purple light begins to glow between his palms while the boys simply stand back with crossed arms.

Behind the earth looms a hulking shadow shaped like a torso with two spikes coming out of the head. It slowly reaches for the earth. Suddenly three beings emerge, a blue Pegasus, red and orange Lion and green Dragon. They shine with light and push back the shadow.

Author's note

I'm writing this author's note for a couple reasons:

First off and most importantly I would like to say, hello all readers, welcome to my story, Ryuusei no Gohan. I hope you all enjoy.

Secondly, feel free to review, giving me constructive criticism, suggestions, ideas, any mistakes you might have noticed, etc. Tell me if you think that there's something that I might not have thought of that needs to be addressed while I'm writing this fic. You'll be a big help if you do.


End file.
